Mi mujer perfecta
by Papaveri
Summary: Toris al fin ha conseguido una cita con Natasha, ¡y es todo tan perfecto y bonito...! O, al menos... eso le parece a él.


**Pairing: **Lituania/Bielorrusia; One-sided, punto de vista del primero

**Rating: **K+

**Palabras: **1225

**Otras cosas: **Utilizo los nombres humanos de los personajes: Toris (Lituania), Natasha (Bielorrusia) y Feliks (Polonia). Haber leído el manga es necesario para enteder el final, aunque lo explicaré en las notas de autora de todas formas. Sin contenido histórico.

**_Estos personajes no me pertencen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

* * *

**Mi mujer perfecta**

¡Hoy es el gran día! Y no puedo quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza mientras termino de arreglarme el pelo, las flores descansando envueltas sobre la cama y, ¡ay!, no puedo evitar desearla a ella en su lugar.

_¡Toris, Toris, cuidado con esos pensamientos! Que vas a ver a una dama._

¡Pero estoy tan contento! Al fin ha aceptado. ¡Si en el fondo creo que le gusto! Yo, a ella. ¡Claro, claro! Quizá aún no está enamorada, pero le gusto.

¡Se ha arreglado para verme! Lleva un lazo blanco en el pelo, haciendo que sus mechones parezcan más oscuros de lo que son, y un vestido azul noche que le llega a las rodillas.

¿De qué me suena esa ropa? ¡Ah, quizá la he soñado! Después de todo, Natasha es la mujer de mis sueños, mi mujer perfecta.

Me mira y no me sonríe, y sus ojos viajan de los míos a las flores de mi mano. ¿Qué hago, se las ofrezco, espero que haga algún comentario? Levanta una cejas al verlas. No sabía qué comprarle, ¿le gustarán las rosas?

-¿Son para mí?- pregunta. No es que su voz suene muy emocionada, ¡pero las mujeres son así! Nunca te dicen lo que sienten realmente, ¡así que seguro que le han encantado!

Cuando se las doy, no me da las gracias, ni sonríe. Yo sí que lo hago, algo inseguro. ¡Ay, por qué estaré tan nervioso, si es sólo una cita! Me sudan las manos y no sé muy bien qué hacer con ellas.

¡Coger las de Natasha no, por Dios! Seguro que se disgusta.

Cuando entramos al restaurante, ella se sienta a la mesa con delicadeza. ¡Oh, ya recuerdo por qué me gusta tanto, es tan femenina! Me pregunto qué hacer con las flores, pero noto que ya no las tiene.

¡Ah, si encima es lista! Ya las habrá guardado. Con cariño, seguro.

Mientras cenamos, ella mira el paisaje por la ventana. ¡Seguro que hay un gatito o algo, qué encanto! Yo sigo hablando de todo un poco, mientras ella observa con cuidado los cubiertos. Sonrío un poquito, dudoso, y me paso una mano por el pelo.

-Y, e-entonces, Natasha- murmuro-, ¿qu-qué te parece todo?

Deja de mirar al supuesto gato que ronda por la noche para prestarme atención. ¡Cielos, cielos, esos ojos! ¡Son tan bonitos! Pero enseguida baja la mirada a la comida toqueteada delante suyo. Ha comido poco.

-El sitio es feo- dice, seca-. Me quiero ir.

¡Y aún estamos a medias con el primer plato! Ya sabía que no debería haber dejado que Feliks eligiera el restaurante, a Natasha no le gusta. Suspiro.

-¿N-no te gusta la comida?- tanteo, constatando lo obvio.

Y entonces me mira de arriba a abajo y se pasa una mano por el pelo, frunciendo el ceño con suavidad. ¡Incluso así, un poquito enfadada, está tan guapa!

-No es eso.

Oh, cielos. Cielos, cielos, ¡ya lo entiendo, y casi me desmayo! Se me desboca el corazón y me pongo rojo, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

¡Claro que no es eso, por eso se ha puesto así, porque soy tonto! ¡Lo que ella quiere es estar a solas conmigo, no en ese restaurante lleno de gente!

Ay, ay.

_Toris, Toris, ¡no seas tonto y te emociones!_

Creo notar un destello rojo en la papelera de la entrada del restaurante al salir, y no veo mis flores por ningún sitio.

Ah, podría pasarme días fantaseando con el lugar maravilloso en el que las ha escondido...

El aire frío de la noche me seca las manos y me da la oportunidad de ofrecerle mi chaqueta a ella. ¡Temo que no me la acepte!

Pero, ¡ay!, enseguida la coge y se la echa por encima, tapando sus hombros delicados.

¡Oh, qué guapa, qué guapa está! Mi mujer perfecta.

Ahora viene la parte más difícil de toda la cita, algo que podría estropear toda la velada. Qué miedo. Aunque ya tengo las manos secas, ¡no debería pasar nada!

Y acerco mi mano derecha a una de las suyas, y la rozo con los dedos un momento antes de cogérsela, despacito. Trago saliva y no me atrevo a mirarla, ¡pero al menos lo he hecho, que ya es mucho! Darle la mano, ay, la mano. Qué maravilla.

¡Y no me la rechaza! Casi se me detiene el corazón al notar la fuerza con la que se agarran sus dedos a los míos, como si...

No, "como si", no.

¡Los ha estado esperando toda la noche, seguro! Y ese simple pensamiento me ha sonreír de nuevo como un idiota y mirarla de refilón. Natasha no sonríe.

¡Pero da lo mismo!

Porque al llegar a la puerta de mi casa casi siento que se va a acabar el mundo. Que me voy a morir, y que tengo las mismas posibilidades de ir al cielo que al infierno. La miro, nerviosísimo. ¡Y ella parece tan tranquila! ¡Ah, cómo me gusta!

Me quedo con la mano apoyada un momento en el pomo de la puerta, medio pensándome si abrirla o no.

-¿Qu-qué te ha parecido, Na-Natasha?- tartamudeo.

Ella me mira. Ay, está tan cerca. Ojalá pase como en esas películas, y ahora se acerque a mí y me bese.

¡Ay, ojalá, ojalá!

Trago saliva mientras espero su respuesta. Aprieta un poquito los labios. ¿Ella está nerviosa también? ¡Qué maravilloso! ¡Como en un cuento de hadas! ¡Oh, habla, mi Julieta!

-A mi hermano le gustas- afirma. Un tema delicado que no me hace mucha gracia, por no decir ninguna, pero quiero seguir sonriéndole-. Y a mí me gusta mi hermano.

Ay, Dios.

_¡Ay, Dios!_

Eso es un sí, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡Pues claro, por qué engañarme! ¡Me ha dicho que sí, a su manera, con su timidez de damisela!

Ni siquiera me da las buenas noches, antes de girar e irse con mi chaqueta y mis flores, seguramente escondidas en los pliegues de su vestido.

¡Ah, qué irónico! Unas plantas que han pasado de encima de mi cama a las curvas de la tela de su falda.

_Tú deberías haber hecho eso algún día, ¿no, Toris? ¡Ah, ah, no pienses en eso!_

Entro en casa como si fuera algún tipo de borracho, dando vueltas por el recibidor, y helado de frío en realidad. Tengo que cruzar las manos detrás de la espalda para que no se me congelen, mientras las froto con fuerza. Las noto raras.

¡Ay, la única parte de mi cuerpo que ha conseguido tocarla!

Feliks hace rodar los ojos cuando me ve y deja la revista que siempre lee por las noches, como si quisiera aprendérsela de memoria.

-Deduzco por tu cara que ha ido, o sea, bien y todas esas cosas- dice sin mucha emoción.

Abro los brazos, como si quisiera abrazar al aire.

-¡Sí, creo que le gusto y todo!

Pero Feliks se ha quedado helado y tiene los ojos abiertos como platos. Da un chillido y corre hacia mí, cogiéndome por las muñecas.

-¡Ay, Dios mío, ¿pero tú eres, o sea, imbécil o algo?!- grita-. ¡Las manos, las manos!

¿Las manos? Sí que las noto algo raras, ¡pero da igual! ¡La han tocado, Dios, la han tocado!

_¡La he tocado!_

¡A mi dama, a mi musa, a mi mujer perfecta!

Y me quedo jugueteando en mi cabeza con esa idea un rato, mientras Feliks dice que va a por el botiquín.

* * *

_¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Al menos, en España sigue siéndolo mientras cuelgo esto xDDD_

_Este pairing ME ENCANTA (L) Me encanta más aún el triángulo Lituania/Bielorrusia/Rusia/Lituania, pero si hubiese escrito algo con esos tres me habría salido oscurantista y deprimente. Y quería escribir algo medio gracioso y bonito, así que me limité a simplemente mencionar a Rusia y a meter a Feliks. Porque Feliks tiene el poder de matar la seriedad xDDD_

_Sobre el final, eh... Todos recordamos esa tira del manga en la que Natasha le rompe las manos a Toris cogiéndoselas, y él tan feliz. Me dio pena y me pareció encantador a la vez, y me enamoré del pairing~_

_¿Reviews, rosas, chocolatinas?_


End file.
